


A Waltz on the Water

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven & Lion discover a secret.  Beach Summer Fun Buddies (friendship) fluff.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waltz on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many fics I'll be reuploading here... but I'll be clear on something: I most certainly will not be uploading every single one. Perhaps a small handful will do the trick.
> 
> Steven Universe rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

Among the skies of Beach City, the clouds of pink and blue hues rolled in. The seagulls approached the ocean in hoping to grab their breakfast that morning, no matter what the weather brought. The sun would not fully rise for a half an hour, but that didn't discourage the residents who had hard-working careers and businesses to run. Steven Universe did not consider himself to be an early riser in the slightest, but catching the glimpse of his Beach Summer Fun Buddy heading outside made him curious enough.

Not eager in being dressed as soon as the sun came up, Steven slipped on his rosy bathrobe and matching fuzzy slippers. He quietly darted downstairs and out the door, careful not to attract attention of the gems. Once in the sand, he greeted Lion with a good morning and an affectionate pat. The animal returned with a yawn and nuzzled his boy.

Their hellos were cut short when their ears caught the giggling of the one and only Lapis Lazuli. Steven turned his head to lookout to sea, but she was nowhere to be seen.

 _Where could she be?_ Steven wondered. _I know she comes out to collect seashells around this time, but she was too fast... like she was hiding a secret, or something._

Another giggle led Steven and Lion toward the backside of the Crystal Temple, by the ocean. After settling themselves against some aging debris, Steven bravely poked out from hiding. He gasped as his dark eyes became two stars. Lapis was walking on water... but she wasn't walking in a sense. She was dancing... with a water clone. It appeared to be taller than her, with a slender build and a nose, which Peridot had put it as in her words, "the size of Antarctica." Its liquid hair was thick and divine, along with its pleasant smile as it twirled Lapis. She was then dipped by the gentlemanly water man. A playful smirk flashed across her face.

"What was that, Jamie?" she asked.

When there wasn't a response, Lapis continued.

" _Me_? Audition for your next play? I don't know what to say..."

The gem's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around the water mass' neck, holding it close.

"Jamie, there's something that I've always wanted..." She closed her eyes for a moment. "No. There's something that I need to say to you." Her eyes fluttered opened and made contact with 'his' cheek, brushing her fingers so lovingly over the 'skin'. "Jamie, I... I..."

Not so far away, Lapis heard the sound of a bottle cap popping open. Horror struck her face as she turned to see Steven sitting on the shore with Lion and drinking a beverage. The child blushed and waved a hand, his eyes apologetic.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he murmured.

" _Steven_!" yelled Lapis in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay," he replied truthfully. "You snuck out earlier than usual, and you were pretty fast... I just thought you had a reason other than searching for starfish and seashells." He glanced to Jamie's water clone, smiling a little.

Lapis pressed a hand into the clone and summoned it to disappear, which did without question. A dark shade of blue crept inside the ocean gem's cheeks as she walked onto the shore, wringing her hands together anxiously. She took a seat beside Steven and stared out at the water.

"... This is just between us, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me, Bob."


End file.
